Ranger of Redwall
by Pikachudragon
Summary: Ebony was a strange squirrel, no question about that. Her fur was black, her eyes the richest green. The weirdest thing about her, though, was her life. At the Abbey, a kind, quiet healer - in the outside world, a brave, mysterious Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day. Shard, a middle-aged male squirrel farmer with grey fur and light brown eyes, was staying home due too the said stormy day. The squirrels home was built nere the banks of the Mossflower river, at the foot of an ancint pecon tree with a herb garden near by. The house had four rooms in it, and had a secret house up in the tree. The pecon tree was surronded by chustnut, walnut, almond, hazelnut, cherry, ash, oak, and willow tree. Also, a few berry bushes dotted here and there though out the trees.

Inside the squirrels home, Flowerbreeze, a middle-aged female squirrle with dark, honey brown eyes and red-ish/brown fur, was baking muffins in the kitchen whale Ebony, Flowerbreezes young daughter, played with her re-curve bow.

Ebony was a strange squirrel, to say the least. For one, she had black fur and emeraled green eyes. Also, she had just started to learn how to farm like her father, but had no love for planting. She spent most of her time play with a bow and learning to move silently though out the house.

This worred her mother and father deeply, Mossflower was peaceful country, there was no need the learn how to fight! But Ebony loved shooting, so her prarents let her continue learning how to shoot.

By the time the muffins were done, the downpour had eased to a light rain and night was falling. Shard came in in grab one before heading up to the secret house in the tree to get ready for bed. Flowerbreeze soon followed him, leaving Ebony by herself to eat the muffins.

After eating her muffins, Ebony picked up a kitchen knife, hid it in her sleeve, and when around the small house, making sure the windows and doors were locked. She didn't know why she did it, but something inside always made her check the house. In her way to the living room, Ebony though she heard a small noise in the kitchen. Frowning, she turn back to the kitchen, fingering a knife hidden by her sleeve.

Thud! The handal from the dubble headed axe slamed into Ebonys skull. Ebony vison faded as she crumpaled to the floor. The fox holding the axe gave a low growl. In a trice, the room was crowded with water rats.

Boze, the fox, smiled thinly at the senseless squirrel. Turning to the rat to his right, he said in a low tone, " Verrader , take all the valuble things you can find, then burn this house down."

The Verrader bowed and ordered the rest of the rats to do so. Hesitating, he turned back to the fox. "What to do 'bout the treemouse?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Tie her up and carry her back to camp with us. Are you done yet?" The marlfox got a nod in his diretion. "Good. Burn the house." Boze growled, leaping out the open front door. Verrader and the rest followed quickly carring Ebony, and soon the whole house was ablaze. The screams of Shard and Flowerbreeze shattered the nights air as they were traped inside the burning tree. Some water rats cheered, but were quieted by the glare Boze gave them.

"Shup up," he growled, "do you wanna attract attenton? The fire is signal enogh, no need to shout that we're right here! Let's go back to the campsite." The water rats noded meekly as they fell in step with every one else.

" Verrader," Boze snapped," get two rats to cover up the trail. I don't want anybody following us."

"Yes, O great one. Naig, Vench, get som' branchs an' snap to it! I don't wanna ta see one paw print showin' when ya done!"

Grumbaling under their breath, Naig and Vench sulkingly snapped some branchs off and savigly started to cover their tracks, venting their frustration out on the ground. Every now and then, Verrader mockingly called out tips like, " I'm afraid ya miss a bit," or, " are ya even workin'? Look at those tracks!"

Finally the group arived at camp. Naig flopped down next to a tree and Vench was about to follow her when Verrader came strolling up, sneering.

"Wat ya think yor doin'? Go tie up da prisener and get me an' Boze som' grub. Hop to it!" He smirked.

Grinding her teeth together, Naig stood up stiffy and walking over to were Ebony had been throw down. Vench glard at Verrader in utter hate before following his mate. Grabing Ebony by the back of her tunic, he yanked her up forcefully. Gasping, Ebony's eyes shout open and she twisted around and sank her sharp white teeth into his paw.

Vench howled in pain and tried to pull his hand up of her grip, but she clung on tight. Snarling, Naig sprang forword and hit Ebony over the head with her dagger hilt. Crying out in pain, Ebony let go of the hand and held her head with her hands as best as she could with her wrist tied together.

Vench quickly stepped out of reach,clushing his hand tightly and snarled, "If you ever touch me again you'll regret it, treemouse."

Roughly, Naig dragged Ebony over to a large tree. Quickly, she tied Ebony to the tree, binding her hands together tighter than nessasry. Vench, who had followed, kick out at Ebony now that she was tied up and couldn't fight. Ebony didn't ever twich. Sneering, Vench and Naig left to find food for Boze and Verrader.

Once they had left, Ebony slowly lifted an eye lid and started to take stock of the siguation. Other than her pounding head- she was sure she would have a pretty bruise or two- she didn't have any injurys. Fortionatly, she still had the kitchen knife hiden inside her sleeve, but unfortonly, she coundnt reach the knife due to the rope binding her.

Sighing, she turned to look at the camp. There were rats everywhere. Most of the rats ether had swords, knifes, and/or spear. About a score of them had bows and sling stones. As she glanced around, her keen eye picked up a small movement. It belonged to the strangest fox Ebony every saw. Its had black fur like her, but it was mixed with a blueish-gray and white smuges, and its eyes were a pale yellow. It's cloak helped it blend into the background. On its belt was a dobble headed ax.

Ebony felt cold, hard hate form in her heart. She knew that it was by the fox that her parnets were dead or dying and that she was capured. Slowly, the activity in the camp winded down so only the sentrys and Ebony were awake.

Ebony look up at the night sky and hummed a song her mom sang to her whenever she was scard. Softly she hummed herself to sleep.

_ *Ebony looked around confussed. She thought she was chasing someone... She was jolted out of here thoughts when a red blur slamed into her. Rolling over, she heard a giggle._

_ "I got ya Eby!" The onther squirrel said. Ebony mockingly frowned back._

_ "No you didn't, I...,umm, I let you suprize me, Sb!" Ebony said, dusting herself off. The other squirrel, Sb, snorted. She fur was red, I mean bright red, almost liked blood and had black eyes. Not a dead black color or snake eye black, more like the color of a warn summer's night. Ebony smiled back teasingly.*_

The morning came far to early for Ebony. She was awakened by a heavy kick in the back. Growling, she snapped her teeth at the rat, she belived it was Naig. Naig sneered at her a kicked her again, this time in between the shoulder blades. Ebony hissing in anger as pain raced though her body.

"Ha, that's want you get for biting my mate. Better get ready, your in for a rough day." Naig said, smiling wickedly.

Snarling at her, Ebony replaied, "And you'll have a hard day too, filth, if I have something to say about it!"

Laughter rang through the air. "Well well well, it looks like we have a fisty one there! I think I'll call you Blackie." Boze strolled up to Ebony. Crouthing down, he lifted her face with his ax blade. "But, I forgot, you don't have anything to say about it, Blackie, because your a treemouse."

Fast as lightning, Boze swang his ax down at her.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

-oOo-

**So first things first. I'm a little scard, this is my first fanfic. Outcasts was an adoped story, this is my only story/thought.**

**Also, here are some things that you might not know.**

** 1) Boze is a marlfox and is the leader.**

**2) Verrader is second in command and had a throat injury, making his voice weird and unable to speak properly.**

** 3) Naig and Vench are mates, they are the lowest in the gang.**

** 4) oh the part that had the *'s was Ebony's dream.**

**Any questions? I hope you all like this fanfic. I willnot, I repeat, willnot hold this fanfic hosteg if i dont get reviews, that just speed it up. Anyway, have a great day!**

** ~Pikadragon.**


	2. A new(and unexpected) friend

As the ax fell towards her, Ebony close her eyes, waiting for the pain.

_Snap!_ Boze ax cup the rope holding her, stoping right next to her. Before Ebony could move, Naig grabbed her and tied her to a rope around her neck and on a wagon. Boze followed and gracfully leaped into the wagon, calling, "Form ranks, we're moving camp!"

Ebony snarled, ready to spring forward, when Vench's spear blade appered under her neck. Hissing, Ebony was forced to stand still as her paws were bond behind her back.

Leaning forwards, Vench whisper in her ear, "You behave, Blackie."

"Or what filth?" Ebony sneered back, "You can't make me do anything!"

Vench laughed. "Oh but I can."

Vench added pressure to the sprear blade, making it pirce Ebony's skin. A warm tickal of blood ran down her neck. Swiftly he withdraw the spear saying, "Remimder what I told ya. Behave." With that he dissapered in to the ranks of rats.

_** ~A month later on the edge of the MossFlower woods.~**_

Ebony was used to it now. She was used to the beating, the name calling. She was used to the work and rotine. Wake up, walk, set camp up, eat, sleep. It was the same ever day. She no longer sleaped tied to a tree, she stayed tied to the wagon. The only thing she wouldn't do was be sumbmissive. She would glare and snarl at them, never forgiting and never fogiving.

It was night when Ebony was rough awaken by being shoved to the side and hit over the head, dazing her. Through, her hazy vision, Ebony saw a limp red furred body being tied to her rope.

Blinking, Ebony cleared her vision and saw it was a squirrel tied next to her. The squirrel had curly blood red fur and was a female. She was small, like Ebony, but not as small, and was wearing a drak blue tunic and gray pants. Around her waist was a belt.

Ebony sat watching her, waiting for her to wake up. It didn't take long. Slowly her eyes blinked open slowly only to bolt right up.

The squirrel looked around franticly, muttering, "This has to be a dream. All you have to do it wake up Songbreeze, just wake up." She sat there blinking for a second before she noticed Ebony. Letting out a gasp of alarm, she moved as if to punch her, but quickly winched as her arm move.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Ebony. Again, Im sorry if I scared you." Ebony said. "It you arm ok?" She asked, frowning.

The squirrel, Songbreeze- maybe?-, ignored her question. Instead, she asked her own. "Where am I? What's going on? Why am I hear? Where's Mum and Da?" She fired of quickly, her eyes darting left and right. Ebony did her best to answer saying, "You somewhere on the edge of MossFlower, in Boze's camp." She spat out the name Boze like it was posin.

"For what's going on, I'm not sure and why your here is to probaly be a slave, but I'm no sure. As for your parents..." Ebony trailing off as the look on Song's face.

Whimpering, Songbreeze curled up into her self and silently sobbed her self to sleep. Sighing, Ebony curled up under a wagon, it smelling like rain was on the way. Humming softly, she drifted of the sleep.

The rain had started just before dawn. Groan's and colorful language filled the camp as the sky pored out in ernest. Songbreeze had calmed down enough to go under the wagon and let Ebony check her sholder without hitting her. Lucky for her it was just a brusie. As Ebony was looking at the shoulder, she told her how she need to behave and talked just to make the time pass. Songbreeze look framiler, as if from a child hood memery, but Ebony couldnt put her finger on it. Unknown to her, Songbreeze was doing the same thing to her.

At midday Boze desided to stay in camp because it was still raining and didn't look like it would stay anytime soon. With nothing better to do, Ebony looked at her sourdings. As she looked around, Ebony nelised this neck of the woods look like the area around her aunts house.

Turning to Songbreeze, she asked, "Songbreeze, do you know a squirrel called Dawnlight?" Songbreeze froze, then turned slowly to look at her.

"What?" She said hoarsely, her eyes wide and shaky.

"I'm sorry, its just that I haven't seen her sences," Ebony frowned, trying to remimder, "sence the storm ten years ago i think, and she's my aunt-"

"NO WAY! She's my Mum!" Songbreeze interuped, shouting.

"That can't be true, Mom never said auntie had a daugher! And," Ebony said, disbeliving her, "you don't look like her. Not at all."

Songbreeze blushed. "Well, um, you see," Songbreeze muttered, "she's not my real Mum, I was adoped. I never knew my real Mum or Da." She added sadly. "All I remimder are bits and peices, even those are foggy. I kind of remimder someone, mabey a sidling or cosin, but I think a storm came or something, and now," Songbreeze sighed unhappyly, "now there all foggy like a said."

Ebonys heart when out for Songbreeze, not knowing your mother or father is hard.

"I kind of sort of understand. I can't remimder my childhood, just foggy bits like you. My parents didn't like talking about them." Ebony finished bitterly. She and Songbreeze sat awail in silents.

"I could, um," Ebony started, "ah teach you, um, something my mother taught me. Its sort of priviate, my mother said dont tell anyone, but your technily part of the family so I don't see why not. Plus, they" Ebony indichated the now sleeping rats/marlfox and lowered her voice, "wouldn't understand." She finished.

Songbreeze looked at her curiusly. "Um, ok?" She answered.

"Meine Mutter hat mich gelehrt, diese, jetzt werde ich Sie unterrichten" Ebony said. _'My mother taught me this, now I will teach you.' _

Songbreeze's jaw dropped. "Oi! What was that?!" Songbreeze sputtered.

Through half the night Ebony taught Songbreeze how to speak 'squirrel language' as her mom called it. By the time they went to sleep, Songbreeze learned how to say 'Hi, I am Songbreeze. How are you?_ 'Hallo. Ich bin Songbreeze. Wie geht es Ihnen?'_' And 'Good day,_ 'Guten Tag_''.

The next day, the group left Mossflower and when into the sand dunes, probobly towards the sea. Ebony and Songbreeze began to talk quiety, but were quickly silentsed when a rat holding a whip snarled at them to be quiet.

Guffing, Songbreeze ingored the rat and spoke louder.

"Oi, Ebony. Did you know my father was an exalant warrior? Oh yes, the very best." Songbreeze said, nodding. Ebony was about to reply, but Boze beat her to it.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, explain to me this. If he was such a warrior, how is he dead, hmm? If he's that 'great warrior' where is he now, tell me that."

The rat with the whip chuckled. "I know chief. Stabbed in da back and whipped ta death." He said, fondly patting his whip. "I should know, I was da one ta do it."

A scream of sorrow and rage tore from Songbreeze's throat as she lunged for the rats throat, nocking Ebony to the side. The rat would have died if not for the rope around her neck and paws. Songbreeze tugged on the rope furiesly, try to get to the rat. Her bound paws clawed the air savegly, cacthing on to the edge of his sleeve.

Instantly, she pulled back. Schlag, the rat, wobbled, and leaned a bit to close to her. Songbreeze's jaws clamped over his ear and violontly tugged, ripping most of it off.

Screaming in pain, Schlag tore away, one paw on his injured ear and the other on his whip. His paw swiftly pulled his whip, named Peitsche, out and raised it to hit her.

"Don't ya ever touch meh again, ya heard meh, never!" He shouted at Songbreeze.

"Oh, I heard, but are you sure you heard? 'Cause I don't think your ear got that." Songbreeze snarled, snapping her teeth at him. Schlag raised his whip and swang down.

_Swack!_ The whip hit the squirrel, but not the right squirrel. Ebony had stepped in front of Songbreeze and raised her arm. The whip hit her arm and wrapped around her wrist. Ebony smiled sweetly at him, hiding the sharp pain that shot through her arm.

"Funny things, whips. You never know when they'll backfire on you." Ebony said. Swiftly, Ebony yanked her arm back and stepsided, leaving Schlag falling trowards Songbreeze.

Schlag's scream of terror caught in his throat at he was yanked back by a rat. Boze's laugh, a harsh and cruel sound, slisded through the air. He walked forwards, smirking.

"Well well well, I knew you were a pathadic exuase for a rat but, I never though I'd see the day when you were beat by prisoners! And they're girls! You most be losing your touch, Schlag." Boze said, scorn edgeing his vocie "Naig, Vench, Pegleg, and Sliteye, hold the prisoners still. They need to be taugh a lesson."

Naig and Vench grabbed Songbreeze whall Pegleg and Sliteye held Ebony back. Grabbing his ax, he swiftly hit them both over the head with the handal.

**-oOo- **

** Ok so this is the second chapter. I wonder what Boze has planned. Well, your wondering, I know. MAHAHAHAHA! Anyone have a guess at who Songbreeze is? Also, sorry for the slow update. I didnt get a lot of reviews so I thought no one was reading this. Sorry**

** Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys make my day!**

** ~Pikachudragon**

**Disclaimer( I forgot to do this on the last chapter, oops?): I don't own Redwall or the ranger idea. Redwall belongs to an old guy with no hair( forgot his name, sorry?) And the ranger idea belongs to Rangers Apprentice ( you should read it, its good. But, if your reading this you probable read R.A...). So sadly, I don't own anything.**

**P.S.: You don't have to read Rangers Apprentice to read this**!


End file.
